Flowers
by LOSTrocker
Summary: MarkPhoebe and a side order of Roger and Mimi too! Mark always wanted to give someone flowers...


Author's Notes: Yet another companion piece to Hopelessly In Love. Contains Phoebe/Mark, and Roger/Mimi. I just love these two couples now... No particular time after the story. I'll leave that up to you guys... Plus, I think I'm doing better with these characters. Read and review please!

Flowers: By: LOSTrocker

"So, do we have everything?" Roger asked Mark as they headed to the check out line at the store.

"Let see: Milk, cheese, peanut butter, bread, crackers, soup, soda..." Mark read off the list and checked the cart. He nodded in approval when he found they had everything in there. "Yeah, we're good."

"I guess working for the Devil isn't too bad uh?" Roger asked the filmmaker speaking of his job at Buzz Line. "It puts food in our stomachs."

"True, and we can keep our girls warm and fed," replied the filmmaker. "I'm not going to let them starve or freeze to death."

"Well, Meems and I didn't need the heat, we made our own."

Mark shook his head. "I swear Rog, sometimes I think you're worse then Maureen."

"Hey, at least I have an excuse, I'm a guy," Roger stated. "She's just horny."

"Lets going." suggested Mark. "Pheebs and Mimi are waiting."

As they headed towards the line, something caught Mark's eye. Roger caught him staring. "What?" he asked.

"Flowers." Mark pointed to the flower display infront.

"Yeah, and?" Roger asked.

"I think I'm going to get some for Phoebe." Mark told him. "You want some for Mimi?"

"Nah, flowers aren't her thing." he answered. "She's more into-"

Mark held up his hands, stopping him from sharing anymore information. "Just hold our spot." Mark then dashed to the flowers.

There was a good selection. They ranged from different sizes, shapes, and breed. Mark found one small boquet that he thought fit Phoebe well. It was one of yellow and pink. He smiled and grabbed them up and went back to join Roger. When he got back the cashier was already ringing their items up. He added the flowers to their items.

"Whats with the flowers?" Roger asked. "I thought you're anniversary wasn't for a few more months."

"It is," he told him. "It's just I wanted to get her something. I've really never had a chance to give anyone flowers."

"There was Maureen."

"Someone who actually cared about them." Mark reminded him. "Maureen just tossed them aside."

"Oh," Roger said, remembering. "Sorry... But don't worry, Pheebs will love these."

"I hope so." Mark replied.

Mark paid the girl behind the counter and the two headed back to the loft.

Back at home, Phoebe and Mimi were goofing around with Roger's guitar and Mark's camera. "Check this out! I'm Pat Benatar!" Mimi declared and began to strum the guitar and rock out by singing one of the rocker's classics: "Hit Me With Your Best Shot."

"And the best music video goes to-" Phoebe announced, but was cut off.

"Mimi Marquez and Phoebe Shuhnard." said Roger.

"Shit." cursed the dancer and the writer in unison.

Phoebe zoomed in on the rocker and the filmmaker. "Enter the sexiest men on Avenue A."

"Ha, ha," Roger said. "Cute but still busted, put down the guitar Meems."

"Or you'll what?" asked Mimi in a suggestive tone. "Punish me? I hope so!"

"Mimi." he warned.

"Oh fine, party poopers." And she put down the instrument down.

"Sorry Mark," Phoebe said to her boyfriend. "We were just goofing off."

"It's okay," he assured her. "As long as your careful, I don't mind."

"Now thats no fair!" Mimi pouted. "He trusts her with his stuff."

"Thats because she's actually careful, and you're well, rough..."

Mimi smirked at him. "But you love me that way." the dancer jumped into his arms, knocking the bags out of his hands, and started to cover him with kisses.

Phoebe laughed and went to help Mark with the food. "Thanks," Mark replied.

"No problem."

After the food was put up, Mark surprised her with the flowers. "I got these for you."

"Oh Mark, you didn't have to get me these." Phoebe replied, taking the flowers and kissed him on the cheeck. He blushed, thankful she enjoyed them.

"Do we have a vase for these?" Phoebe asked.

Roger tossed her a large glass. "This will work." she said and set the flowers up with some water. She then sat them on the table.

"Really, thanks Mark, you know Josh wasn't the romantic type," Phoebe said.

Mark cupped her face with his hand. "I know, but thats why I'm here." he said. "I'm just happy I finally have someone to give them too." he then brought her in for a kiss.

"Thats so sweet!" Mimi chirped after parting from her liplock with Roger. "How come you never give me flowers?"

"Because you don't like them."

"Oh yeah, but still..." Mimi said. She turned to Pheebs. "I'll trade boyfriends with you."

"No, I'm fine with mine." and she kissed Mark once more.

"Hey, I might give you those things, but I do give you songs and great sex."

"I was only kidding with you." Mimi said playfully. "I would never trade you."

"I hope not."

Mimi was about to kiss Roger but the rocker stopped her and stared at the plant on the table. "The flowers are staring at me."

Mimi laughed. "Just shut up and kiss me." Roger did as told.

The foursome enjoyed this moment as did the flowers that rested upon their table. It was always a joy to witness that crazy little thing called love...

Fin.

Author's Notes: (continued): Okay, probably not the best ending in the world, I actually don't like it but the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. I thought this was a cute idea and had to go with it! 


End file.
